Cicatrices
by Anne Rose Malfoy
Summary: Hermione tiene una entrevista con el pasado, con todo aquello que tanto le costo olvidar. Un Draco Malfoy que intentara hacerla caer en sus manos otra vez. Diálogos ingeniosos y apasionados, y una castaña que poco va entrando en los juegos del rubio..RWS!
1. Chapter 1

5.32 a.m. Ya era hora de levantarse. Apagó el despertador y llevo sus pasos al baño. Después de una ducha rápida, un poco de crema para peinar y algo de rubor y lápiz labial, fue a la cocina. Su café como siempre la esperaba. Le dedicó unos 5 minutos, antes de cubrirse con una túnica ceñida azul marino y salir.

Hacía frío, y no le importaba_. El frío la hacía sentir viva_. Por eso iba caminando al ministerio, en vez de aparecerse o usar la red flu. Este era su quinto año trabajando allí, obviamente era auror, y trabajaba en el departamento de misterios, aunque su trabajo no era igual al de Harry o al de Ron, ella en vez de ir a buscar a los criminales por los sitios más recónditos de la tierra, los analizaba y desentrañaba los misterios ocultos en estos hombres y mujeres corruptos.

Hermione era buena en su trabajo, incluso podría decirse que era la mejor. Estaba a cargo del departamento de Psicología y Psicopatología criminalística nível 2 y se rumoreaba que pronto sería ascendida al primer nível. Y era lógico. Una hermosa mujer, sumamente inteligente y además experta en las artes oscuras, no podía ser una simple psicóloga auror. No obstante, había algo inusual en Hermione, una habilidad increíble para leer a las personas e incluso en algunos casos obligarlas a decir lo que se negaban a confesar. Si a todo esto le agregamos el hecho del fallecimiento de sus padres a temprana edad y su filosofía de vida que ubica lo profesional en la cima de su pirámide entenderemos como esta chica de sólo 25 años había llegado tan lejos.

Hermione llegó al ministerio y mientras caminaba por los oscuros pasillos un memorandum volador cayó sobre su hombro.

"El jefe solicita verla Señorita Granger. Vaya a su despacho inmediatamente"

Giró sobre si misma y se dirigió a la tercer puerta contando desde la derecha.

-Señor Vandervilt, ¿me llamó?

-Si señorita Granger, necesito hablar con usted de algo realmente importante- el hombre sentado detrás de un fino escritorio de roble la miró, lucía preocupado- ha llegado un nuevo criminal y necesitamos que usted nos ayude, todos los especialistas que hasta ahora se han encontrado con él, no han podido sacarle nada. Maneja a la perfección la dialéctica y miente como el mismo diablo Granger, no presenta sentimientos de culpa, ni de afectividad hacia nada o nadie, no tiene ni alucinaciones ni manifestaciones psicóticas, y posee un alto poder de manipulación

-Pero Señor Vandervilt, según estas afirmaciones podríamos estar hablando de un perverso, nada extraño, teniendo en cuenta otros casos que hemos tenido…

-Lo sé, pero todos los especialistas que lo han entrevistado han terminado en el sector 7…

Hermione empalideció, al sector 7 iban los aurores que necesitaban recuperarse después de algún interrogatorio por haber sufrido alguna alteración en su psiquis y en su aura mágica. En toda la historia del ministerio sólo 6 personas habían estado allí, y eran los mismos 6 que habían interrogado a Lord Voldemort.

-Es algo grave entonces Señor, lo que no entiendo es porque me llama a mí, cuando soy una simple especialista de nível 2…

-Seré honesto con usted Señorita Granger – el hombre se inclino sobre su silla- este hombre que tenemos aquí no es precisamente un criminal, no ha matado a nadie según tenemos entendido, aunque déjeme decirle que pienso lo contrario, porque dudo mucho que alguien que tenga la marca tenebrosa marcada en su antebrazo este libre de sangre. El problema aquí es que es una persona reconocida, proviene de uno de los linajes mágicos más conocidos de Inglaterra y el maldito se encargo bien de limpiarse las manos, lo tenemos acá únicamente por su pasado como ex mortífago y como en estos días estamos reabriendo muchas causas para aclarar algunos temas le mandamos esa excusa para que se presente…

-Señor esto implica que este hombre esta libre.

Es un hombre libre, es por eso que esta en todo su derecho de declinar esta proposición de trabajo, es muy peligroso, no sabemos si puede llegar a hacerle algo, tomaremos todas las precauciones necesarias, pero quiero ser franco con usted Señorita Granger, no me gustaría ser aquel que la lleve al matadero…¿Quiere que le de unos días para que piense…?

- No será necesario Señor Vanderbilt. Me encantan los desafíos, hemos tenido otros casos complicados en el pasado. _Este hombre es uno más. No será diferente al resto. Confié en mí._

Será muy bien recompensada Señorita Granger.- se levanto de su asiento y abrió la puerta -Ahora sígame el sujeto esta abajo haciendo unas pruebas de rutina, puede empezar hoy mismo si quiere.

-Desde luego. – le dedicó una de sus más frías sonrisas y caminó detrás de él. Un nuevo reto. Realmente le gustaba su trabajo. En especial los casos difíciles y contradictorios, esos que nadie podía resolver.

Caminaron hasta el ascensor. Piso número 27. Varios empleados miraban a la castaña y al funcionario, extrañados. Se sabía que el hombre no realizaba visitas a ese piso, y por otro lado la mujer no tenía el cargo suficiente para estar allí.

Ese piso parecía más una prisión que un lugar ministerial, pasillos oscuros con múltiples puertas que encerraban ex mortifagos principalmente, pero también violadores, asesinos, encantadores de muggles, hipnóticos, entre otros. Los cuartos albergaban a los que se encontraban prisioneros en proceso de rehabilitación. No obstante a donde ellos se dirigían era un lugar completamente diferente. Si bien se mantenían los colores oscuros, la habitación de interrogatorios era muy lujosa. Muebles de madera tallada antiguos, cortinados de terciopelo negro cubriendo un par de ventanales que daban a un hermoso lago, arañas de cristales, y una pequeña biblioteca de contenido diverso.

El elevador se detuvo bruscamente.

-Llegamos Señorita Granger. Por favor tenga cuidado, aquí tiene una copia del expediente. El lugar de las entrevistas como sabe esta cerrado completamente y sólo ustedes dos se encontrarán allí, quitamos a los guardas y los dispositivos de cámara Gesell para que el sujeto no desconfié de nosotros. Tome. –le extendió una pequeña bolita plateada.- guárdela. Si se presenta algún problema explótela, protegerá únicamente su aura mágica y por lo tanto a usted. Mucha suerte.

-Gracias Señor Vandervilt. Le repito que no hay nada de que preocuparse.

-Confío en sus habilidades Señorita Granger.

* * *

Hermione respiró profundamente. Se acomodó la ropa. Y abrió la puerta con serenidad.

-Miggs puedes retirarte, yo estoy a cargo ahora….- indico la castaña mientras miraba con atención el expediente.

-Pero Señorita…- inquirió el hombre – usted no puede estar aquí…

-Claro que sí ahora retírese de una buena vez…- la castaña le dedico una mirada de soslayo al hombre que se encontraba junto a la ventana, alto, de complexión atlética pero muy delgada, cabello rubio, la posición en la que estaba parado, juraría que era…

-Nos volvemos a encontrar, _Hermione. _– dijo arrastrando las palabras, mientras una conmocionada castaña dejaba caer todos los papeles que antes ocupaban un lugar en sus manos.

Señor Malfoy, soy Hermione Granger y voy a ser la que realice las entrevistas con usted para determinar….

-Jajaja- esa risa fría, de mentira, todavía hacia mella en aquella mujer indestructible- entiendo que mi presencia te ponga nerviosa pero es ¿para tanto Granger? – se sentó en una de las sillas colocando sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa- Y el papelito de "no te conozco ni se quien sos" no te queda para nada bien. Ambos sabemos lo intimamente que nos conocemos Granger…

-Este es un asunto profesional Malfoy. Llegó hago mi trabajo tu contestas mis preguntas y si dios quiere el próximo mes estarás encerrado en Azcaban, y todo será gracias a mí. – le sonrió- una cosa más tus comentarios mordaces y estúpidos ya no funcionan. Entiendo que no puedas olvidar el hecho de que hayamos tenido sexo, pero no tenemos 17 años, crecé.

-Ah bueno ¿Qué paso Granger? Te dejo sola por un par de años y me vienes con contestaciones como esas. – encendió un cigarrillo y aspiró suavemente- vos y yo sabemos que tu papelito de superada, es sólo eso, un papelito.

Buscame Malfoy, bucame. No me vas a encontrar- la muchacha abrió una de sus carpetas- Bien comencemos ¿si?- sugirió con falsa dulzura- Ya te han hecho varias pruebas de rutina y en todas ellas has tenido resultados normales, que no muestran ningún indicio de que seas un asesino. Pero como sabemos las pruebas se equivocan.- lo miró a los ojos- Empecemos por el principio Malfoy… tu familia tu entorno…

-Vamos, qué quieres que te diga que no sepas. ¿O me vas a decir que no te acuerdas de esa historia triste del padre atormentado por la guerra que golpeaba a su esposa y obligaba a su hijo a seguir sus pasos?

Todo los conocimientos que tengo acerca de tu persona, son irrelevantes, corresponden a otro tiempo y lugar. Ahora soy una funcionaria del ministerio. ¿Puedes acatarte a responder mis preguntas o no?

Tranquila Granger. Por supuesto. Como ya te dije mi padre desde que tengo memoria siguió los pasos del señor oscuro, y esto hacía que fuera un poco diferente a los otros padres, o al menos a los de las otras casas de Hogwarts. Si, es cierto que golpeaba a mi madre, cuando de noche se levantaba atemorizado por esas pesadillas errantes y muchas veces me golpeo a mi o me culpo por sus debilidades.- apagó el cigarrillo observando como la joven casi ni le prestaba atención.- Si no quieres escucharme Granger puedes decirlo…

-Te estoy escuchando Malfoy, o necesitas que tenga mis ojos encima tuyo para que así creas que te escucho.

Me gustaría que tengas otra cosa encima de mí en realidad, pero por ahora me conformo con tus ojos. – se levanto de su silla y se acerco a la castaña por detrás- tu sabes que vas a caer.- musitó sobre su oído acariciando la nuca de la joven con su aliento.- otra vez. Es sólo una cuestión de tiempo. No importa que ahora puedas sostenerme la mirada o contestarme de esa manera. Ni siquiera importa lo fría que esta tu piel ahora.- susurró mientras pasaba una de sus manos por el cuello de la chica deslizándola hasta el principio de su escote. Vas a caer, Granger.- la joven se removió de su asiento.

-No me hagas reír Malfoy.- la muchacha corrió su silla y se levanto, encontrándose frente a frente con el rubio.- acá la única persona que cae, eres tú.- dijo cerca de la boca del rubio- cada vez que me miras, cada vez que me tocas…- acarició el rostro del joven, delineo sus labios con un dedo, para luego agarrarse del cabello rubio de su nuca.- cada vez que vuelves Malfoy, caes.

Puede ser _Hermione,_ pero al menos yo tengo control sobre mi mismo.

-¿Que te hace pensar eso? – dijo recogiendo la carpeta de la mesa y mirándolo indignada.

Por toda respuesta el joven sonrió de medio lado.

* * *

Queridas lectoras: Aca tengo un nuevo fic que espero que les guste y mucho. Va a ser mucho mejor que "A traves del olvido" y la relación entre ambos personajes va a ser mucho más complicada y apasionada. El fic contará con flashbacks y recuerdos de ellos en su epoca de Hogwarts para que entiendan varios de los diálogos que tienen en el presente, y con muchos otros elementos inesperados.

Un saludo a todas. (por favor dejen algun review :P son muy importantes para ver como sigo con la historia y si les gusto o no)

Anne Rose Malfoy


	2. Chapter 2

_-No me hagas reír Malfoy.- la muchacha corrió su silla y se levanto, encontrándose frente a frente con el rubio.- acá la única persona que cae, eres tú.- dijo cerca de la boca del rubio- cada vez que me miras, cada vez que me tocas…- acarició el rostro del joven, delineo sus labios con un dedo, para luego agarrarse del cabello rubio de su nuca.- cada vez que vuelves Malfoy, caes._

_-Puede ser Hermione, pero al menos yo tengo control sobre mi mismo._

_-¿Que te hace pensar eso? – dijo recogiendo la carpeta de la mesa y mirándolo indignada._

_Por toda respuesta el joven sonrió de medio lado._

* * *

Hermione golpeó con fuerza la puerta de su apartamento. Maldito Imbécil, susurró. Después de tanto tiempo, él volvía para dejar en el caos su mundo perfectamente ordenado, pero ella no lo iba a permitir. Ya no era la chica inocente que Malfoy había conocido. Y además ahora era inmune a su veneno. Sus palabras y contestaciones mordaces, sus manos, el calor de su respiración, quedaban reducidos a nada. Ella iba a ponerlo en su lugar y demostrarle (una vez más) que él pasado por algo esta conjugado de esa manera.

Suspiró en el mismo momento que de su chimenea salía la figura de una agraciada mujer.

-Hermione…- gritó- realmente no logro entender porque no limpias esto mujer. Otro abrigo que tendré que tirar a la basura.

-Ginny…- sonrió ofreciéndole una copa de vino- ¿problemas con Harry?

-Como siempre. – la colorina se sentó sobre uno de los sillones- Quiere irse a África Hermione, África, en cualquier lugar estaría mejor. Creo que incluso en la Antártida sin varita y varado en el frío estaría mejor…

-Tampoco es para tanto, seguro no le va a suceder nada…

-Si nada es que la mafia te encierre y rompa sus varitas de tantos cruccios que te lanzó, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Encima arrastra a mi hermano a sus locuras. Te juro que no puede ser tan inconsciente…

-Ginny, es su trabajo. Es auror y encima uno de los mejores, así que lamento decirte…

-Lo sé, es que la sola idea de perderlo…- musitó con su mirada fija en la sustancia amarillenta de su copa- En fin cambiemos de tema porque no es bueno para el bebé que este tan histérica.- acarició su vientre despacio- ¿tu que me cuentas?

-Volvió.- dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-¿No estarás hablando de…?

-Sí, el mismo. Es el nuevo caso que me asigno el ministerio.

-Déjalo

- No.- la miró altivamente botando el humo con furia- no voy a mostrarle ningún signo de debilidad. Yo se que puedo vencerlo y además…

-Deja de decir estupideces. No puedes hacerte esto. No otra vez. Tu sabes el poder que tiene sobre ti, quieras o no admitirlo sabes que es así, y no es algo que puedas controlar o ..

-Basta Ginny Basta. Ya empecé con las entrevistas, así que ya es tarde.

- ¿Y? ¿Estas bien?

-Por supuesto, no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Tuvimos un encuentro de palabras muy interesante…- dio una pitada al cigarrillo- lo puse en su lugar obviamente y aunque no hayamos progresado mucho, sé que tarde o temprano terminare por descubrirlo y encerrarlo…

-Ten mucho cuidado. Recuerda lo que significas para él. Sé que estas obsesionada con probarle que eres la mejor y que no es nada para ti, pero creo que te estas arriesgando…Hermione, tu cuello…- la joven señalo las pequeñas manchas oscuras que cubrían el cuello de su amiga.- Dios mío, ¿Qué te sucedió?

-No lo sé Ginny…- apagó su cigarrillo- supongo que habrá sido una reacción alérgica al nuevo perfume que me regaló Ron, tu sabes lo delicada que es mi piel…

-¿Segura? No parece una alergia normal…

-Jajajaja no te preocupes, además ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser?

-Probablemente tengas razón.- tomó su abrigo del costado de la chimenea- Me voy a casa, Harry debe estar por llegar…

-Mis saludos a Harry, cuida mucho de mi pequeño sobrino y deja de hacerte problema por todo Ginny, harás que el bebé salga histérico como tu…

-Hola, porque tu eres un angel Mione…

-Por supuesto…- le guió un ojo, antes de que el nombre de Grimauld Place se escuchará en la habitación.

-Maldición…- la castaña se miró con cuidado en el espejo. Varias marcas moradas cruzaban su cuello, en la misma dirección que la mano del rubio lo había hecho. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Una pequeña luz emergió de cada una de esas cicatrices, borrándolas. – Esto no debería estar pasando…

* * *

El pan tostado, al lado de las cucharas de la miel. El café adentro de la cafetera recordando mejores tiempos. El agua de la ducha esperando para caer sobre el mismo cuerpo, una y otra vez. Una castaña que despierta. Salta de la cama y se arrodilla sobre el suelo. Un par de lágrimas que caen.

-Dios no, no otra vez…- la mujer tomo un frasco con un extraño líquido y bebió despacio- mucho mejor…

Hermione prosiguió a arreglarse para después desayunar y así partir para el ministerio. Un nuevo encuentro con Malfoy. Un nuevo día para probarle que era más fuerte que él.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de entrevistas con fuerza. Miggs ya no se encontraba allí. Sonrió. Le encantaba sentir el poder entre sus labios.

-Buenos días Malfoy…

-Buenos días Granger…

Espero que el día de hoy sea más fructífero que el otro. No podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo…

-Coincido contigo. No te preocupes. Hoy seré mucho más complaciente.- encendió un cigarrillo.- espero lo mismo de tu parte…

-Por supuesto, Malfoy ni lo dudes.

-¿Quieres uno?

-Porque no.- inquirió mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos y aspiraba con delicadeza. El joven saco otro del paquete y la miró intrigado.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no compartíamos un cigarrillo.

-Es cierto. –sonrió- aunque no hace ni 5 minutos que estamos juntos y ya tienes que estar fumando. ¿tan nervioso te pongo Malfoy?

-Discúlpame Granger- la miró- pero no soy el único que lo hace…

-Touche.- le dedico una mirada extensa, profunda, intentando de a poco colarse entre las rejas de plata de sus ojos, mostrándole que no iba a dar el brazo a torcer, que continuaría mirándolo - bueno ¿podemos comenzar?

-Por supuesto.

-Necesito que me aclares tu participación en el asesinato de William Lambert.

-No se que quieres que te diga, el juez ya me declaró inocente, no sé si recuerdas mi foto y el gran titular del profeta anunciando mi libertad…

-Todos lo hacemos, pero necesito que me des algunos detalles, si no te molestaría…

-Claro que no. William Lambert era un alto funcionario del ministerio, que estaba realizando unos estudios sobre magia negra que no agradaban mucho al señor oscuro. El tenía una teoría extraña pensaba vencer la oscuridad con la oscuridad misma., y aunque suene descabellado, algún punto tenía, porque sino Voldemort ni siquiera se hubiera molestado…

-¿Y tu que tienes que ver en todo esto?

-Granger, soy un ex mortifago…- subió la manga de su camisa enseñándole la marca tenebrosa. La joven cerro los ojos bajando la mirada.- No pongas esa cara, ambos sabemos que no es la primera vez que la ves…

-Yo… -tomo aire intentando recuperar la postura.- Aunque seas un ex mortifago, sabes que este no fue un crimen común. 10 días Malfoy estuvo encerrado ese hombre, la cantidad de torturas que recibió su cuerpo es increíble…

Tenían que sacarle esa información como fuera, y Lambert no era precisamente un seguidor del Señor oscuro…

Malfoy, puedes por un minuto dejar de hablar como si tu no hubieras tenido nada que ver

-Es que no tuve nada que ver, si quieres que te cuente los crímenes que he cometido yo, te los cuento.

-Interesante. Tu expediente esta limpio, teóricamente los únicos asesinatos que realizaste fueron en "defenza propia" o bajo "imperius"…- indicó burlándose.- No obstante, sabemos que…

-Algo tuve que ver… completo el joven.

Y lo dices así como si nada…- replicó indignada, levantándose.

-¿Por qué estas tan sorprendida?...- la siguió hasta el ventanal.- me conoces Hermione…

-No, Malfoy, no te conozco. – lo miró a los ojos.- El Draco que yo conocí, no era así, no…- el rubio sonrió, la seguridad de la castaña comenzaba a caer a pedazos.

¿Cómo era?- susurró sobre su oído.- ¿Qué tenía ese Draco que yo no tengo? – preguntó mientras la tomaba por las muñecas.

-Basta. No sigas. –Intento separarse.- su-el-ta-me.- susurró sobre sus labios.

-No quiero.- el rubio apretó con más fuerza a la joven atrayéndola contra su cuerpo.

-Llamare a seguridad Malfoy.

-No quieres.

-¿Qué demonios dices?

-Que no quieres que te suelte…- se recostó sobre el cuello blanquecino de la joven.- ¿Qué es lo que tienes sangre sucia? ¿Qué es eso que en otras no puedo encontrar?

-Malfoy…- la joven necesitaba que el blondo se separara. La proximidad de su cuerpo, la hacía sentir como a una muñeca, etérea, sin fuerza.- por favor…me lastimas…

-Me alegro que este cumpliendo con mi objetivo…- sonrió de medio lado antes de arrojarla contra el ventanal.- Voy ganando Granger, tu cuerpo me lo demuestra. – el joven señalo las muñecas y el cuello de la joven cubiertos de moretones violetas.

-Maldición. – la muchacha se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que habían surgido, generalmente tardaban un poco más- ¿Puedes parar ya con los juegos? – gritó enojada- Tu tampoco estas en condiciones de hablar…

-¿Cómo que no? A mi ya no me marcas Hermione…

-Sabes que si alguna vez lo hice, puedo volver a hacerlo.

-Por supuesto, pero lo dudo mucho sangre sucia.

-Yo no…- la mujer despidió una luz blanquecina borrando los restos morados de su cuerpo.

-Tú deberías dejar de jugar. Estas muy débil…- acarició el cabello de la muchacha, acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios.- puede pasarte algo malo Granger si no te cuidas un poco más…

-Dejame…

-No puedo Granger, no puedo. ¿Acaso tu si?

-Malfoy…hemos terminado por hoy.- la castaña se camino hasta la puerta altiva, tratando de mostrarse impasible.

-Hermione…

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin voltear.

-Deja de negar lo que eres.

* * *

He vuelto con un nuevo capi, muchas gracias por los reviews anteriores, aca van las respuestas:

evibaldwin: Muchas gracias por tu review y por la correción, al ser de Argentina se me complica un poco escribir con el tu. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic y espero que aunque no seas de dejar reviews, sigas dejando en los proximos chapters :P

Bernardita: como bien has dicho es una relación de amor y odio que irás viendo como avanza a través de los capitulos, y como cambia el trato de un día para el otro para despues odiarse nuevamente.

Sheka y Liz: que bueno que les haya gustado el fic, espero sus reviews :)

Andeli Cullen Malfoy: espero que te guste esta nueva historia, en lo personal creo que va a ser mucho mejor que a traves del olvido.

Nos vemos en el próximo chapter.

Anne Rose Malfoy

pd: diganme si prefieren actualizaciones cortitas o capitulos más largos pero en períodos de tiempo más espaciados.


	3. Chapter 3

_-Dejame…_

_-No puedo Granger, no puedo. ¿Acaso tu si?_

_-Malfoy…hemos terminado por hoy.- la castaña se camino hasta la puerta altiva, tratando de mostrarse impasible._

_ -Hermione…_

_ -¿Qué?- preguntó sin voltear._

_ -Deja de negar lo que eres._

* * *

Hermione llegó a su casa, más enfurecida que la anterior vez. No quería admitirlo, pero sus encuentros con el rubio habían comenzado a perturbarla. Y no podía odiarse más por perder el control de esa manera.

Malfoy siempre había sido su droga predilecta, su enfermedad personal, su cáncer incurable. Podría sonar trágico, inclusive exagerado, pero ella sabía que era así.

Se sacó los zapatos y se recostó sobre el sillón. Suspiró. Que irónico que por un simple castigo de McGonagall su vida hubiera cambiado tanto. Y que triste.

_**Flashback**_

_-_Señorita Granger, ¿ a usted le parece comportarse de esa manera?

-Pero profesora…

-Pero nada, seguramente alegara que el señor Malfoy es el culpable, cuando vi muy bien como lo apuntaba con la varita, o me va a decir que el señor Malfoy es capaz de realizar un Imperius?

-Probablemente…- dijo entre dientes la castaña, observando como el rubio realizaba una mueca.

-¿Discúlpeme?

-Nada profesora, realmente le pido disculpas, pero debe entender que Malfoy también tuvo algo que ver…

-No estoy diciendo que no, él es tan culpable como usted, es por eso que ambos serán castigados…

-Profesora….- el joven calló ante la mirada gélida de Minerva.

Ya es la tercera vez en esta semana que los encuentro peleando en los pasillos. Sin contar el castigo que el profesor Snape les impuso por disturbios en clase. Realmente no entiendo porque tienen tantos problemas, pero ya es hora de que los solucionen. Tendrán que realizar las rondas de prefectos juntos por lo que queda del año, y que no me entere que me desobecen…

No lo hara…-susurró el rubio.

-Joven Malfoy recuerde que este año es premio anual, así que tendrá una habitación en la torre oeste del castillo…- dijo con dulzura mientras caminaba hacia al gran comedor, para luego voltear despacio.- y a que no adivina quien es su compañero, o debería decir compañera…

Hermione no podía creerlo. Realmente sentía que estaba atrapada dentro de una serie barata de cadena televisiva de Hollywood o en un sueño bastante surrealista. La simple idea de vivir en la misma torre que Malfoy le resultaba repulsiva.

Creo que es hora de que vayamos a nuestra habitación sangre sucia…- dijo arrastrando las palabras el rubio.- podríamos seguir con lo que empezamos allí…

A ver Malfoy… Vamos a poner las cosas claras desde ahora, no quiero más insultos, ni idioteces, estoy harta que por tu culpa me castiguen, así que hazme el favor de no dirigirme la palabra.

-Yo hago lo que quiero…- susurró sobre el oído de la joven, sintiendo como se incomodaba ante su cercanía.- _sangre sucia…_

La joven alzo su mano derecha y la impactó contra la mejilla del slytherin con toda su fuerza.

-Conmigo no Malfoy.- increpo altiva antes de retirarse.

Draco Malfoy por primera vez en su vida se había quedado sin palabras. Ninguna persona, y mucho menos una mujer se había revelado de esa manera. ¿Por qué esta mujer, esta sangre sucia, no le tenía miedo? Llevó su mano a su mejilla, sintiendo como su fina piel ardía. Tal vez no tenía una respuesta certera a esa pregunta, pero de algo si estaba seguro, tarde o temprano acabaría por temerle.

Hermione volvía de la biblioteca, ya era tarde, y gracias a dios esa noche no había rondas de prefectos. Doblo tres pasillos a la derecha, uno a la izquierda y subió dos escaleras, para llegar a su habitación.

Aunque tenía que compartir la torre, realmente disfrutaba de los privilegios de ser un premio anual. Con un baño tan grande como el de los prefectos, un cuarto que podría ser envidiado por cualquier princesa del medioevo y una pequeña biblioteca personal cualquier persona sería feliz de estar allí, aunque eso implicara respirar el mismo aire que el hurón mal nacido de Malfoy. Por un momento, la castaña se reprendió por insultarlo de esa manera, más allá de la repulsión que le causara, el comportamiento del muchacho en los últimos dos meses había sido impecable. No la insultaba, e incluso la saludaba cordialmente cada mañana cuando se encontraban en la sala de estar de la torre. Aunque este cambio repentino, levantaba sospechas en la joven, y por más que pensara que podría estar tramando Malfoy, no lograba deducir que estaba pasando por la retorcida mente del muchacho.

Estaba por decir la contraseña, cuando notó que el cuadro de "Los amantes" estaba abierto. Entró y después de cerrarlo, subió a su habitación maldiciendo al rubio por su descuido. Sin embargo, un poco antes de que se dejara caer sobre la cama, el ruido de vidrios explotando la sobresaltó. Instintivamente miró al lugar de donde habían provenido, y aunque este era la habitación de Draco Malfoy, la castaña se vio tentada a entrar.

-¿Malfoy?

-¿Se puede saber que demonios hacés aquí sangre sucia?- dijo el joven arrastrando las palabras despacio.

-Escuché un ruido…- murmuró- ¿estás bien?

Por supuesto Granger, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Es que… hay sangre en el piso…- señalo el charco que bordeaba los pies del muchacho.

Estaba en el frasco que rompí Granger…- dijo entrecortadamente, mientras se sujetaba con fuerza el costado derecho.

Puede ser…¿pero la limpiaste con tu camisa y luego te la pusiste?

-¿Disculpa?

sangre en la camisa también Malfoy… y no soy estúpida, por la dirección de los vidrios es imposible que te hayas salpicado. Iré a buscar Madam Pomfrey…

-Detente.- la tomó por la muñeca con fuerza.- Nadie debe enterarse de esto sabelotodo. Ya que tu sepas no es bueno.

-Yo no diré nada, pero puedes confiar en Pomfrey, no creo que sea bueno que…- el muchacho la detuvo nuevamente, cayendo contra el suelo al mismo tiempo que sujetaba a la muchacha.- Malfoy… Malfoy… oh por dios...

Hermione rodó el cuerpo del rubio para ponerlo boca arriba y así observar mejor sus heridas. Desabrochó su camisa de a poco, notando como estaba empapada en sangre, y empalideció al pensar que era lo que había causado este incidente. En su torso había cortes profundos, que no parecían hechos por ningún hechizo que la castaña conociera.

-Malfoy…- le llamó suavemente- Malfoy…

-Gran…ger…- moduló el muchacho entre sudores fríos.

-Necesito pociones curativas, ¿tienes alguna?

-Ve al armario de la derecha, allí encontraras todo lo que necesitas…- la castaña abrió la puerta con rapidez y extrajo un montón de frasquitos de vidrio pequeños y de vendas mágicas, haciendo caso omiso a la increíble cantidad de pociones de todo tipo que ese armario albergaba.- ni se te ocurra tocar algo…

-Callate.- se inclinó sobre él rasgando las mangas de su camisa.- Malfoy…la….- sacó su mano como si el mismo fuego la hubiera quemado. Debajo de su piel, por el mínimo espacio de 2 segundos había estado la marca tenebrosa.

-Granger…- susurró el joven, contemplando el pálido rostro de la joven contraído por el horror.

-Necesito que te recuestes, esto va a doler un poco.- la muchacha extendió un ungüento blancuzco sobre la piel del joven, ignorando la cara de sorpresa de este, y sus gritos.

-Maldita sea, puedes tener más cuidado sangre sucia.

-A ver maldito engreído, si no fuera por mí en este momento estarías desangrado en el piso, así que lo mejor que podrías hacer en este momento es cerrar la boca.- cubrió con algunas vendas al muchacho.- Dios, ¿Dónde te hiciste estos cortes?

-No quieres saberlo, créeme.

-Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es decirme, al menos encontraría algo más útil…

-No puedo Granger.

-Entonces no me dejas otra opción…- la joven susurró unas palabras extrañas y cortó su muñeca, emitiendo un débil gemido.- Bebe.

-¿Estas loca? No voy a beber de tu asquerosa sangre…

-No me dejas llamar a Pomfrey, no me dices que te sucedió, honestamente no queda otra opción Malfoy… a menos que una de tus opciones sea morir…

-¿Por qué haces esto Granger?

-Por que voy a ser medimaga, y los medimagos salvan vidas, sin hacer distinciones. – acercó su mano a los finos labios del rubio.- Bebe...- el muchacho asió con fuerza la nívea piel de la castaña, absorbiéndole la vida, sintiendo como de a poco esa nueva energía se fundía con su cuerpo.- Mal…foy…- exclamó con debilidad.- ne…cesito….que….pa….res…MALFOY. – el joven la soltó como si un enervate le hubiera sido lanzado, con rapidez la chica vendó su muñeca.- Bien, sería bueno que te acuestes, mañana por la mañana ya estarás mucho mejor…

-¿ Te encuentras bien?- preguntó mientras intentaba levantarse.

-Sí, estoy un poco mareada es todo.- musitó agarrandose de uno de los barrotes de la cama.

-Granger, será mejor que pases la noche en mi cuarto. – le indicó mientras la tomaba de la cintura, arrinconándola contra la cama.

-No creo que eso sea necesario…- dijo mientras sentía como las suaves sábanas de seda negra se arremolinaban bajo su cuerpo.- Malfoy…

-Estas muy débil…- la arropó y se recostó a su lado.- Si sabes como hacer un conjuro de sangre, debes saber que no es bueno que te alejes del "recipiente", tu energía necesita reponerse primero…

-Tu… tu eres…un mortífago…- exclamo agitada, sentía una opresión en el pecho. Había aprendido ese conjuro de un libro de magia avanza de medicina de tercer año que el hermano de Ron le había conseguido, si bien las consecuencias que tenía incluían desmayos, pérdida de la memoria, vómitos, dolor muscular intenso, parálisis total o parcial entre otras, estaba segura que no le sucedería nada. Sin embargo, sentía su cuerpo como al de una muñeca, que para su desgracia estaba a la merced de cierto rubio.

-No te haré daño…- susurró acariciando con dulzura el cabello de la muchacha.- Lamento que hayas visto la marca, teóricamente era un secreto.

- Sé que no debería estar sorprendida, pero nunca creí que….- bajo la mirada- ¿Por qué te convertiste Malfoy?

-Mi padre, realmente no tenía otra opción. Desde la guerra, tu sabes antes del nacimiento de San potter, él no ha sido el mismo. O al menos eso es lo que dice mi madre…

-¿Por qué ella no hizo nada?

-No lo sé Granger…- la miró. Y aunque se odiara por ello, por un instante quiso que esa perfección, que esa piel delicada, y ese rostro ausente de sufrimiento y muerte, fueran suyos.

-¿Has matado? – susurró.

-Sí. – dijo sin remordimiento alguno el joven.- No pongas esa cara, soy un mortifago Granger, es lo que hacemos.

-Es que no me es posible entender como el "gran Draco Malfoy", se deje manejar como si fuera un títere…

-No seas ingenua…- sonrió de medio lado.- A mí nadie me maneja. Estoy del lado del señor oscuro porque por ahora es lo que más me conviene Granger…

-¿Por qué me odias? – susurró.

-Por las mismas razones por las que tú lo haces.

-Yo no te odio…

-Lo harás Granger, lo harás. – por un segundo sus miradas quedaron suspendidas en el aire, descifrándose.- ¿Estas bien?

Me duele…- la joven cerró los ojos con fuerza. No quería llorar. No enfrente de _él._

Ven…-la estrechó contra su cuerpo.- No te sonrojes Granger… no estamos haciendo nada….

-Yo… no…- intento alejarse.

- Shh…- colocó una mano sobre los tibios labios de la castaña.- Será mejor que duermas… _Hermione_…

_**End Flashback**_

Hermione suspiró. El tiempo pasaba para todos menos para ella. Todavía seguía en el medio de esas conversaciones nocturnas, atrapada en las cuatro paredes de esa torre, que tanto la había cambiado. No podía decir que Malfoy había traído todos estos recuerdos con su presencia, porque estos siempre estaban al lado suyo. Esperándola en alguna esquina o debajo de los adoquines del callejón Diagon. Pero al verlo al rubio, al sentirlo, le hacía darse cuenta de que ya nada quedaba de aquel muchacho de Hogwarts, y que realmente no podía odiarlo más.

34 días habían pasado desde su primer encuentro con el rubio. 34 días 23 encuentros y ninguna respuesta a la vista. Si bien el señor Vandervilt, la había felicitado porque no presentaba secuelas psicológicas, ella sentía que algo faltaba, que algo estaba haciendo mal. Necesitaba observar el progreso en sus investigaciones, ver como el joven se caía a pedazos. Aunque esto parecía prácticamente imposible. Por muy habilidosa que fuera, Malfoy tenía una psiquis muy fuerte, poco influenciable y con un gran efecto manipulador sobre los demás. Apenas podía mantenerse equilibrada al hablar con él, por lo que extraerle información se le hacía muy difícil. No obstante, esto agregaba una dosis de diversión al caso, aumentando sus ansías de ganar, _de ganarle_. Y así cerrar de una vez por todas ese oscuro capítulo de su vida.

* * *

Hello! Aca traigo un nuevo capitulo, muchas gracias por los hermosos y largos reviews que me dejan me encanta leerlos y me impulsan a escribir más, asi que las invito a que los sigan dejando.

Barbiierubia: con respecto a la subida de los capitulos, no me referia a que los lectores me digan cuando escribir, sino a si preferian muchos capitulos cortitos o uno largo. Igual decidi seguir tu consejo y subirlos cuando a mi me parezca. :P No te preocupes por el final, prometo terminarlo, a mi tambien me ha pasado de leer historias y que no las terminen, y es realmente frustrante y molesto. Gracias por tu review!

Elvilde: El amor en esta historia planeo plantearlo de una manera muy retorcida y extraña, saliendo del tipico dramione en el que se aman fervientemente de una. Si es cierto que cambie un poco la historia original y voy a hacer que en su pasado compartan algo, una historia, unos pequeños momentos juntos. Pero no te preocupes querida, que el amor no tiene nada que ver con sus encuentros o con las sensaciones que experimentan. Ya verás a medida que se desarrolla la historia. Aca empezamos a ver algo más de la luz curativa pero todavía van a quedar algunos cabos sueltos. Muchas gracias por tu review fue muy lindo y largo (L)

Andeli Malfoy Cullen: Andeli este capitulo va a gustarte a ti especialmente, porque se empiezan a develar algunas cosas del pasado de Hermione y Draco. Muchas Gracias por tu review y espero no decepcionarte con el chap!

Saakuritaa93: Que bueno que hayas leido mi anterior fic y que ahora hayas empezado con este, me halaga mucho. Puede ser que parezca similar a "A traves del olvido" pero va a tener algunos elementos extras y la relación entre ellos va a ser algo diferente. Gracias por tu review y espero que te guste el capi

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

_34 días habían pasado desde su primer encuentro con el rubio. 34 días 23 encuentros y ninguna respuesta a la vista. Si bien el señor Vandervilt, la había felicitado porque no presentaba secuelas psicológicas, ella sentía que algo faltaba, que algo estaba haciendo mal. Necesitaba observar el progreso en sus investigaciones, ver como el joven se caía a pedazos. Aunque esto parecía prácticamente imposible. Por muy habilidosa que fuera, Malfoy tenía una psiquis muy fuerte, poco influenciable y con un gran efecto manipulador sobre los demás. Apenas podía mantenerse equilibrada al hablar con él, por lo que extraerle información se le hacía muy difícil. No obstante, esto agregaba una dosis de diversión al caso, aumentando sus ansías de ganar, de ganarle. Y así cerrar de una vez por todas ese oscuro capítulo de su vida._

Se miró en el espejo. Un vestido negro muy corto cubría su cuerpo, junto con un par de zapatos altos, su cabello largo enmarcaba un rostro serio, pero realmente hermoso. Salió a la calle. Necesitaba tomar aire. Despejar un poco el caos que habitaba su cabeza. Y el club Devine, esa noche era su mejor opción.

* * *

El lugar era lúgubre y oscuro. De proporciones inmensas, se empequeñecía con la cantidad de gente que albergaba. Unos pocos matices anaranjados iluminaban los movimientos de una coreografía de baile colectiva. Las paredes forradas de humo recibían gustosas a sus huéspedes cubiertos de alcohol.

Cualquier persona que conociera a la castaña, se preguntaría que hacía una mujer como ella, en un antro como aquel. Aunque este cuestionamiento, denotaría la falta de conocimientos sobre la joven. La Hermione de ahora, se hallaba completamente divorciada de aquella pequeña niña de Hogwarts, por lo que no era nada raro verla sentada en la barra de un oscuro bar sosteniendo un Martini en una mano y un cigarrillo en la otra.

-Un Martini seco.

Esa voz. Se obligó a no voltear y le dio una calada a su cigarrillo, ajena al par de ojos que recorrían su cuerpo ascendiendo por sus piernas.

-Que sean dos.

Ahora sí. Lentamente se volteó dejando caer su fino cabello sobre su espalda. Chocándose de frente con ese par de ojos plateados. El joven extendió una de las bebidas hacia su derecha, para luego sonreír de medio lado y alejarse caminando.

La castaña sonrió. Apagó su cigarrillo y se dirigió a la pista de baile.

Movía su cuerpo al compás de la música. Sintiendo como las miradas lascivas de los hombres del lugar se ceñían sobre ella, deslizándose por entre su nívea piel. Sin embargo había un par de ojos, que se diferenciaban del resto. Que desde la distancia, la quemaban.

Sonrió. El tiempo pasaba para todos, menos para ellos dos. Las miradas seguían intactas. Iguales a las del ayer. Era como si hubieran quedado suspendidos en un momento para siempre. No había pasado, tampoco futuro. Sólo un eterno presente que se sucedía a todos los anteriores.

Hermione sintió una mano acariciando su espalda, que la invitaba a bailar. Se pego más a ese cuerpo atlético, y por un momento se perdió entre esos brazos. Casi podía saborear esos labios finos. La distancia era escasa, mínima. El calor de sus pieles se fundía. Y por un momento, pero sólo por un momento, quiso sentirlo más pero mucho más cerca. El rubio como si hubiera leído su mente, le susurró un "vamos" en su oído antes de empujarla contra un oscuro rincón.

Primero acarició su rostro con cuidado, como si fuera una muñeca de cristal, como si con sólo tocarla pudiera romperla, y después de a poco transformo sus caricias delicadas en ademanes bruscos. La castaña intentaba separar su cuerpo de aquel que la volvía loca, pero ante el mínimo intento, el rubio la apegaba más contra sí.

Malfoy parecía poseído. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto dentro de los ojos de Hermione, buscando como descifrar y destruir de una maldita vez a esa mujer que lo único que hacía era perturbarle los sentidos. El joven jamás había podido explicar que era lo que lo "ataba" a ella, porque ninguna explicación presentaba lógica alguna. Si bien era bonita, el había estado con muchachas mucho más hermosas, lo mismo con respecto a sus continuas negaciones y encuentros verbales, o a la suciedad de su sangre. Todos pecados cometidos con otras mujeres. Entonces qué tenía esta en particular, para hacerle perder el control, para querer tenerla entre su piel sometiéndola a sus deseos una y otra vez.

-No bebiste lo que te di Granger…- susurró sobre el oído de la joven.- No estaba envenenado si eso es lo que te preocupa

-Contigo nunca se sabe- implicó desafiante, separando al rubio de su cuello.

-Créeme hay formas mucho más interesantes…- presionó con sus dedos los huesos de la clavícula de la castaña.- de matarte…- terminó de decir sobre sus labios.

-Detente Malfoy – giró la cabeza ante lo inminente.- Esto no esta bien…

-Vamos Granger, no me vas a venir con tu numerito de chica profesional que no se acuesta con sus clientes, porque eso ni tu ni yo nos lo creemos….- la agarró con fuerza de ambos brazos.- Ya conozco tus reacciones ante mis verdades. Siempre tan predecible.- sonrió de medio lado.

-No soy una cualquiera Malfoy y eso tú lo sabes bien. Suéltame.

-No quiero- la pegó contra su cuerpo, internando su cara en su cuello.- Y tu tampoco Granger… sé que esto te divierte…las miradas…"mis secuestros"…

-Necesito que pares Malfoy.- dijo en un suspiro, le estaba costando respirar. Mierda.

-¿Qué pasa _Hermione_? ¿Ya no puedes controlarte?- sonrió de medio lado, mientras acariciaba una de las piernas de la muchacha.- Por que sí es así supongo que no te importará que…- apresó los labios de la joven con los suyos. No había amor en ese beso, ni siquiera cariño. Incluso podría decirse que no se lo habían dado por la tensión sexual que reinaba el ambiente, no. En ese beso, lo único que había, era la más despiadada y pura desesperación.

– Déjame.- dijo antes de tropezar con una chica borracha al salir corriendo.

* * *

Abrió una de las puertas de emergencia, y se dejo caer contra la pared del callejón. La oscuridad se hundía entre las alcantarillas y los cubos de basura. Hermione aspiró profundamente. Necesitaba respirar. El haber estado tan cerca de Draco Malfoy, la había afectado, más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Si bien había dedicado unos cuantos años de su vida a catalogar al rubio, todavía seguía sin encontrar una buena respuesta. No había un lazo afectivo que los uniera, ni de amor ni de odio. Tampoco una relación extensa en el pasado que justificaría estos comportamientos, y ni siquiera podría hablarse de una química sexual o física. ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué tenían esa clase de conexión que se perpetuaba a través del tiempo? ¿Por qué Malfoy no había encontrado otro juguetito para distraerse? Y finalmente, ¿Por qué ella, Hermione Jane Granger, una de las brujas más inteligentes del mundo mágico, no quería que lo hiciera?

Un ruido cercano la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Había dos hombres, de apariencia robusta que la miraban con lujuria.

-¿Qué quieren?

-Sus servicios señorita…- dijo uno sonriendo.

-Se equivocaron de callejón les sugiero que prueben en el próximo.

-No será necesario. ¿Verdad John?- inquirió al hombre que había agarrado por los hombros a la castaña.

-Les sugiero por su propio bienestar que me suelten.- escupió desafiante e impávida ante las manos del hombre sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Qué harás brujita? ¿Lanzarnos un Avada? Escuchaste eso Bill… tenemos que tener cuidado o nos va a lastimar…- lanzó una sonora carcajada.- tu no harás nada que yo no quiera. ¿Escuchaste zorra?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Bien aho…ra…- el hombre paró en seco llevándose una mano a la garganta, sintiendo como la sangre caía por entre sus dedos.

-¿Qué demonios?- musitó el otro antes de terminar en el suelo en una situación similar a la de su compañero.

Hermione sacó un fino pañuelo blanco y limpió su daga con cuidado. Se había extralimitado, y lo sabía. Les quito la vida por el simple hecho de que le había molestado su comportamiento, y aunque lacras como esas no deberían andar por las calles sueltas, nada le daba el derecho a asesinarlas.

-Espero que hayas disfrutado del espectáculo Malfoy.

-Desde luego que si Granger, aunque el olor a sangre sucia debe sentirse hasta en Hogwarts…- rodeó los cadáveres acercándose a la castaña.- ¿haz vuelto a tus andadas? Creí que la sabelotodo perfecta había dejado muy en claro que no iba a caer en estas "prácticas" animales…

-Registra tu mismo los cuerpos. Yo no soy como tú…- siseó altiva.

-Puede que tengas un punto ahí _Hermione- _la tomó por el mentón.- me había olvidado que tu prefieres la sangre pura

-Eres un idiota.

-Ni siquiera lo niegas sangre sucia.

-No es necesario que lo haga, ambos sabemos que no es así.

-¿A sí?- sonrió de medio lado.- ¿tan segura estás?

-Si.

-Excelente-el rubio tomo la daga de Hermione y se hizo un pequeño corte en la muñeca.- ahora podremos comprobarlo.

-¿Ves alguna reacción en mi Malfoy?- exclamó desafiante, tragando saliva.

-No me hagas reír Granger. Sé lo que estas sintiendo en este momento.- sonrió.- Primero esa sensación desagradable en tu estómago, una especie de mareo que se transforma en vértigo, con el sólo hecho de sentirme cerca.- acarició su brazo lentamente.- Después el respirar se vuelve difícil. Con cada bocanada de aire te sientes más y más enferma, asqueada. Y no importa cuan fuerte seas, o lo mucho que quieras resistirte…- acerco su muñeca a la boca de la joven.- no puedes.

-Malfoy…- nunca había odiado más al rubio, porque nunca había tenido tanta razón. Suspiró. La sangre del joven, se presentaba tan tentadora como siempre, y cuando manchó de rojo sus labios, creyó que moriría. Paso su lengua despacio, ante la mirada atenta del muchacho.

-Bebe. Lo necesitas. Estas muy débil Granger…- acarició su cabello con dulzura.- sabes que no podrás resistirte por más tiempo

-No aléjate. Ambos sabemos lo que sucede después. El arrepentimiento, el asco, la mañana siguiente…

-¿Me vas a decir que no extrañas las noches previas a esas mañanas Granger? – los ojos plateados del joven brillaron- porque yo sí. Podríamos repetirlas… ¿no te parece? –manchó los labios de la joven nuevamente, la cual ante esta nueva provocación reaccionó, absorbiendo con avidez aquel liquido rojo para luego detenerse indignada.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿Por qué no Granger? ¿Por qué no?- susurró antes de que la joven se desvaneciera.

* * *

_Queridas Lectoras:_

_Aquí les dejo un nuevo chap que espero que les guste. Se empiezan a develar algunos misterios pero no todos._

_Atención: no piensen que es una simple historia de vampiros porque no lo es, hay muchas cosas cultas._

_Elvilde: gracias nuevamente por tu review. Me alegro de que te haya gustado mi anterior fic, y espero que este te guste todavía más. Con respecto a que la haya dejado dormir a su lado dejame explicarte. El hechizo que empleo Hermione pasa energia de un cuerpo a otro mediante la sangre, es por eso que la muchacha quedo debilitada (dado que era la primer vez que hacia un hechizo tan poderoso) y el rubio queda aturdido y conectado a la persona que le traspaso su energia por unas horas hasta que el efecto abandona por completo su cuerpo. Es por esto su repentina bondad para con la castaña. Aquí podrás ver un poco más los sentimientos de Malfoy, pero para descubrirlos completamente tendrás que esperar y dejarme más reviews :P_

_Mimi-chan: Gracias por tu review espero otro en este tambien_

_Donna08: aquí tienes el puro presente :P_

_Gracias a todas las que me leen espero sus reviews, no saben lo mucho que me alientan a seguir con este fic._

_Saludos a todas._

_Anne Rose Malfoy_


	5. Chapter 5

_-¿Por qué haces esto?_

_-¿Por qué no Granger? ¿Por qué no?- susurró antes de que la joven se desvaneciera._

* * *

Abrió los ojos. Una sensación cálida la embriagaba. Estiró sus piernas, luego sus brazos. Por primera vez en muchos meses su cabeza no le dolía ni se le hacía difícil respirar.

Se incorporó sin sorprenderse de no encontrarse en su habitación. Se había dado cuenta hace mucho. Como si la suavidad de las sábanas de seda y el perfume mentolado adherido al ambiente no se lo dijeran a gritos.

Pasó una mano por su cuello, dos pequeñas marcas se hundían sobre su nívea piel. Sonrió. El tampoco había podido aguantarse. Ignorando las manchas de sangre, se levanto de la cama y se dio una larga ducha.

Estaba abrochando los últimos botones de una camisa negra, cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Veo que recuerdas muy bien donde queda todo…-dijo señalando el armario.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?- sonrió de medio lado.- He venido muchas veces Malfoy. Y siempre sucede lo mismo, me dejas sola en la habitación con un vestido que para lo único que sirve es para limpiar pisos…

- No recuerdo que te quejaras Granger…- sonrió tomándola por el mentón.

-Se puede saber ¿qué demonios hago aquí? Deberías haberme llevado a mi apartamento.

-Disculpa por no haberte dejado abandonada en ese callejón, además por si no lo recuerdas no se donde vives Granger.- se acercó a una mesita y tomando dos copas y una botella extraña inquirió.- ¿algo para beber?

-¿No es un poco temprano?

-Nunca lo es –sirvió el líquido y colocó una de las copas entre sus manos.- Sé que mi sangre te gusta más, pero esta es de una buena cosecha.

-Eres un idiota.-tomo un sorbo cerrando los ojos extasiada.- Creo que he encontrado a tu reemplazo.

-Jajaja ¿Segura?- tomo los labios de la joven por asalto, retirándose de golpe, al sentir los dientes de la castaña perforando sus finos labios- ¿Era necesario que me mordieras?

-A ver si entiendes de una vez que no tienes que acercarte a mi Malfoy.

-Muy bien Granger, veo que estas mucho más fuerte. Pensar que pudieras haber solucionado tu pequeño problemita si hubieras venido a verme antes…- se recostó sobre la cama.- pero claro tu orgullo, como siempre, se mete en el medio de todo lo que haces

-¿Y el tuyo no lo hace Malfoy?- sonrió de medio lado acercándose peligrosamente al borde de la cama. Se inclinó hacia él apoyando sus manos sobre el colchón.- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo planeabas esto?

-Jajajaja Te equivocas, yo no estaba débil como tú, y adivina por qué…-la penetro con la mirada.- Así que no te creas especial...

-Me das asco –susurró alejándose. El sólo hecho de imaginarlo con otras mujeres la enervaba.

-Celos, diría yo

-"No te creas especial"…-dijo imitando la voz arrastrada del joven.

-Lo soy, que es distinto. Sé que no puedes sacarme de tu vida.

-¿Quieres que te recuerde por qué no puedo?

-No me refería a eso.-rodó los ojos- Aparte tú fuiste la que se arrojo a mis brazos desesperada, no sé si lo recuerdas Granger…

-¿Yo? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste provocándome? Las miradas en el gran comedor, tus gritos en sueños, todas esas historias del pobre niño desamparado que…

-Historias que tu compraste.- dijo sabiamente. La castaña lo miró con un dejo de tristeza.

-¿Por qué Draco por qué estuve contigo?-inquirió resignada.

_-Porque era distinto a cualquier otro chico que hubieras conocido._

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

Hacía frío. Demasiado para su gusto. La chimenea de su habitación se había apagado y entre las cenizas alguna que otra brasa iluminaba la oscuridad. Se colocó un salto de cama y salio a la sala común. Aquella noche no iba a poder dormir, pero en esos momentos creía que iba a ser por otras razones.

Un grito interrumpió sus pasos. Luego otro y otro más. Malfoy. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto rápidamente, y se alegró de no verlo lastimado como la última vez. El rubio dormía de medio lado y podía ver como entre las sombras, su silueta se agitaba. Se acercó a él.

-Malfoy…Malfoy…-musitó sacudiéndolo.- Despierta estas soñando…MALFOY- tras decir eso sintió un par de manos fuertes aferrandose a su cuello. El joven tardo unos segundos en reconocerla y abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente la soltó.

-Maldita sea Granger no puedes aparecerte así como si nada en mi cuarto…-dijo pasando una mano por su cabello desordenándolo. -¿Estas bien?

-Sí es que te escuche gritar y…- susurró nerviosa.- Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya…

-Quédate.- dijo sujetándola del brazo con fuerza.

-¿Sucede algo? – pregunto sentándose a su lado.

-Mi padre.- se levantó de la cama, dejando que la muchacha se sonrojara ante su torso desnudo, para encender un cigarrillo.

-¿Quieres contarme?

-Jaja ¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿Recrearte y reírte luego de las cosas que le suceden a un pobre mortífago como yo?- se sirvió un vaso de whisky y lo bebió de un solo trago.

-No, pero a veces es bueno hablar con otras personas de nuestros problemas. Y no veo a nadie más en esta habitación.- se acercó a donde estaba el rubio y en un arrebato de dulzura, acomodo su cabello, ante la mirada atónita del muchacho.- Dime Malfoy.

-Fue…la guerra.- le dio una honda calada a su cigarrillo- La guerra lo cambió mucho. O al menos eso es lo que dice mi madre.- soltó el aire despacio, empañando uno de los vidrios de su cuarto.-Cuando volvió de luchar con el Señor Oscuro, no era él mismo. Recuerdo los gritos en las noches y las peleas con mi madre. Los golpes.- cerró los ojos, intentando disipar las imágenes que venían a su mente.

-¿Te golpeaba?- la joven lo miró asustada.

-¿Tú que crees?- sonrió de medio lado.- Es normal que no me entiendas Granger. Sé que tu infancia fue mucho más "feliz".

-Yo… no sé que decirte Malfoy…- murmuró con la mirada perdida.- ¿Es por esto que estás con el Señor Oscuro? ¿Qué eres un mortifago?

-Influyó mucho. Pero yo jamás hubiera podido pertenecer al bando de San Potter, así que supongo que no tenía otro lugar.

-No digas eso. Yo sé que no eres una mala persona, Malfoy.

-Tampoco soy una persona buena Hermione. Pero eso supongo que lo habrás descubierto tú solita en estos últimos años. ¿O me equivoco?

-Pero era lógico que te comportaras así. Teniendo en cuenta como era tu padre, y sus enseñanzas…lo mismo sucede con el hecho de que seas un mortífago…

-Granger, Granger, Granger…- la tomo por los hombros acercándola hacia el.- ¿Por qué buscas justificar lo injustificable? _Tu ingenuidad será tu perdición uno de estos días._

-¿Por qué viniste a mi habitación?

-Ya te dije, escuché gritos.

-¿Y te preocupaste por mí?- sonrió de medio lado, mirándola fijamente.

-No, es… que pensé que había pasado algo como la otra vez…- esos ojos, no podía mirarlos por más de 5 segundos continuos, la doblegaban, la partían.

-Y claramente tenías que venir en mi auxilio. Puedo cuidarme solo Granger…- deslizo uno de sus dedos por el contorno del rostro de la castaña.- Pero sí lo que querías, era volver a tocarme, no es necesario que inventes excusas o esperes a que me este muriendo…

-Yo no…- El rubio tomo las manos de la castaña colocándolas en su pecho. Hermione sentía que se ahogaba. Presa del vértigo que empezaba en su estomago y terminaba en su garganta, se sentía sin fuerza, desvalida ante la presencia omnipotente del rubio. No sabía que sucedía con ella. Pero no era nada bueno de eso estaba segura. Y terminó de comprobar esa hipótesis cuando los labios del rubio presionaron los suyos.

No era su primer beso. Tampoco el segundo. Pero nunca había sentido algo así. Nadie la había besado con esa pasión, _con esa necesidad._

La castaña se separo bruscamente del rubio y abrió los ojos con desmesura. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Había besado a Draco Malfoy, y la culpa, consecuente al hecho, caía puntual sobre sus hombros.

Sin decir nada, salió de la habitación. En las penumbras, un hombre complacido, sonrió.

Las cosas no volvieron a ser las mismas para Hermione. Pero no podía decir que a partir del beso con Malfoy, habían empezado a cambiar. No, mucho antes. Todo había comenzado con la noche en la que le salvó la vida al joven.

Al principio le había echado la culpa al hechizo de sangre, el cual la debilitaba y generaba una especie de vínculo entre los participantes del mismo. Claro, por eso sentía esa especie de "atracción", pero pasadas algunas semanas ya no sabía que pensar.

Si bien era normal que le gustara Malfoy (no por nada el 80% de la población femenina de Hogwarts había pasado por su cama y el otro 20% estaba buscando como), para ella la simple idea de considerarlo atractivo le parecía inconcebible.

Y ahora, con ese beso, había confirmado que definitivamente algo le pasaba con aquel muchacho de ojos grises. El problema, es que no era un sentimiento "normal" o "común". Ella no quería meterlo en su cama por su cuerpo atlético y definido, o por su rostro de mármol anguloso. Lo que ella sentía era una especie de magnetismo inexplicable generado por su accionar, por su forma de moverse en el mundo, y por sus ojos. _Nunca había visto ojos como aquellos._ Con un matiz oscuro pero a la vez incandescente ocultaban el alma sombría de un hombre indescifrable.

Y el error de Hermione, como descubriría muchos años después, radicaba justamente allí, en querer leer y descifrar la mirada de este muchacho.

Los primeros meses después del hecho, la castaña se las ingenió para no tener que verlo. Compartían muy pocas clases, en las cuales estaban a varios bancos de distancia, y en la sala común se levantaba lo más temprano y volvía lo más tarde que podía. En el Gran Comedor cada uno estaba en sus mesas correspondientes y los altercados en los pasillos sucedían porque uno así lo quería, por lo que Hermione no tenía nada de que preocuparse.

Aunque se negará a admitirlo, al principio, que el joven acatara la indiferencia completa de la joven, le molestó, y mucho. Pero la castaña sabía que a la larga esto era lo correcto, lo mejor.

No sabía que era lo que le estaba sucediendo. Y por esto mismo no podía darle batalla. Por eso lo más sensato era alejarse de la fuente de todos sus dilemas internos: Malfoy. En teoría, su plan debió haber funcionado. Al no interactuar con el rubio, iría perdiendo interés, hasta que pasara a ser el insoportable hurón de slytherin. Sin embargo, la teoría y la práctica son muy diferentes, y es por esto que esta última no cumplió con sus expectativas.

Salió de su habitación. Había dejado un libro sobre la mesa de la sala común y lo necesitaba para el pergamino que estaba escribiendo. Se maldijo por haberlo olvidado, a esa hora Malfoy, seguro andaría fumando o tomando por la sala, como hacía cada noche antes de dormir.

Pero nunca pudo agarrar el libro, ni tampoco terminar su pergamino para Pociones, porque al instante en que salió al pasillo, se detuvo, petrificada. Del otro lado de la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de enfrente la figura de Draco Malfoy se delineaba entre las penumbras. Cubierto solo por unas cuantas gotas de agua y una toalla, el cuerpo del joven le hacía tácitamente una invitación imposible de rechazar. Y cuando la miro directamente a los ojos., supo que con esa mirada, lo poco que le quedaba de razón, había terminado por perderse.

Camino dos pasos y abriendo la puerta de la habitación para luego cerrarla de un golpe, se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo del rubio. Lo beso con desesperación, con la misma necesidad e intensidad que el rubio le había dado en aquel primer beso.

El muchacho en vez de sorprenderse por la actitud impulsiva de la castaña, se dejo hacer, a la vez que iba depositando caricias cada vez más ardientes, sobre ese cuerpo de mujer, que desde hacía tanto tiempo deseaba en secreto.

La arrojó contra la cama, y cuando Malfoy entro en ella, Hermione creyó que moriría. Nunca había experimentado tanto placer, y aunque no tuviera muchos amantes en su repertorio ni fuera virgen, muy dentro suyo sabía que nunca iba a sentir algo similar con otro hombre.

Pero la razón tardó en sobrevenir al sudor y al orgasmo, la castaña no sentía un alivio completo y por eso seguía en esa especie de trance, en el que dormir con el enemigo era absolutamente normal. Ya no era Hermione Granger la prefecta perfecta de Hogwarts, en esos momentos era una mujer que necesitaba calmar como fuere ese intenso deseo que por dentro la consumía.

Es por esto que no dijo nada cuando el rubio repentinamente mordió su cuello, ni tampoco cuando su sangre cayó como ríos sobre su cuerpo manchando la cama, tampoco emitió palabra cuando el muchacho cortó su muñeca y la depósito sobre sus labios, ni mucho menos cuando empezó a beber con avidez de aquel líquido rojo.

A los pocos minutos se sintió plenamente reconfortada, y tranquila, en paz. De a poco fue recobrando su razón. Primero se separo del rubio, mirándolo con desconfianza, después tomo una de las sábanas y se cubrió con ella levantándose de la cama. Cerró los ojos.

A unos metros su reflejo le devolvía la mirada. No podía reconocerse. El pelo desordenado, sus labios rojos, el cuello y el cuerpo cubierto de moratones, y varias manchas de sangre cubriendo su rostro y sus brazos.

La Hermione del espejo, _no era ella, no podía serlo._

En el espejo pudo ver la figura de un joven, que en similares condiciones, le depositaba un beso en la clavícula, mirándola directamente a los ojos a través del espejo.

-Bienvenida a mi mundo Hermione, no creí que ibas a tardar tanto.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

Queridas Lectoras:

Acá subo un nuevo capi, espero que les guste tanto o más que los anteriores y que me dejen muchos reviews asi me hacen feliz y me impulsan a escribir más :P

Un saludo a todas

;)

REVIEWS REVIEWS

1810-2010 BICENTENARIO

Que chiquitita que sos mi Argentina querida. Pensá en todo lo que te falta por crecer.

"**No llores por mi Argentina  
mi alma esta contigo  
mi vida entera te la dedico  
mas no te alejes, te necesito".**


	6. Chapter 6

-Me quiero ir...- susuró.

- Ambos sabemos que no es así.- dijo alcanzandole una copa.

-Callate.- pegó un fuerte manotazo y los cristales se esparcieron sobre el suelo.- estoy cansada de que hagas esto, de que vuelvas cuando me las he ingeniado para juntar cada uno de los pedacitos en los que me dejaste... cuando al fin siento que soy libre.- escupió con una furia enferma.-_ tu crees que te pertenezco, que soy tuya_...y no es porque me quieras...- bajó los ojos_.- porque tú no me quieres, es más tu no puedes querer_...

Draco la miró atónito. Sabía que en cada una de sus palabras la verdad se traslucía. Y por un segundo se odió por no poder querer a la mujer que tenía enfrente, por causar cada una de las lágrimas que en ese instante manchaban su perfecto rostro, por no poder tomarla de la mano, hacerle el amor y decirle que él sí podía querer, que el sí la quería. Y se odió aún más cuando se dio cuenta que estos pensamientos atravezaban su mente.

-Tú no sabes nada Granger.

-¿Disculpa? - lo miró fijamente secandose los ojos.

-Que no sabes nada maldita sea.- la agarró fuertemente del brazo.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora me vas a decir que me quieres? ¿qué me amas? ya no tengo 17 años Malfoy. Ahora sé que tú y tus historias son sólo basura...- dijo soltandose.

-Yo...

- ¿Te has quedado sin palabras?, pues dejame ayudarte. Tú me hiciste lo que soy. Tú y sólo tú se llevó lo poco que quedaba de mi inocencia, de mi ingenuidad, de mi amor. Me sacaste todo lo que no tenías y te lo llevaste. Y eso me hizo sentir fría. Y vacía. Me hizo sentir como tú.- cerró los ojos- y por como si fuera poco me transformaste en un monstruo...- se quitó la camisa para iluminar un dragón rojo en su espalda.

-¿Puedes parar? - la tomó por los antebrazos débiles de la chica.- ¿Qué es lo que consigues con esto?

-Sueltáme. No quiero que me toquen tus asquerosas manos nunca más.

-Puede que tú no. Pero tu cuerpo, me lo pide a gritos. - le susurró al oído antes de besarla.

* * *

un pequeño preview

si quieren más

please manden reviews

:)

son los que hacen que los escritores tengan más ganitas de escribir

especialmente cuando estan en epoca de examenes

saludos a todas

y gracias por agregarme a sus historias favoritas

o para que les llegen avisos de mi publicacion

:)


	7. Chapter 7

- Alejate de mí.- lo empujó con fuerza.- No quiero que me toques.

-Deja de mentir sangre sucia.- tomó un cigarrillo de una de las cigarreras de plata de la mesa de luz y limpió los vidrios del suelo con un movimiento de sus dedos.- Yo si fuera tú me calmaría, sabés las consecuencias...

- Cállate, hago lo que quiero Malfoy. - se cubrió con la camisa de seda y se acerco a la puerta de salida.- Me voy.- después de dar unos pasos sintió como el dragón de su espalda comenzaba a arder quemandole la piel y tirandola al suelo.- aahhhaaaa...maldición.

- Pensé que recordabas las reglas del juego.- musitó el rubio en cuclillas tomando su mentón con suavidad.- Hasta que un poco de mi sangre no haya salido de tu sistema, estás completamente bajo mi control.- deslizó sus dedos sobre el contorno del dragón aliviando la herida de la castaña.

-No puedes hacerme esto. Vendrán a buscarme. Se enterarán de tu secreto.- suspiró aliviada ante el contacto gélido del muchacho.

-"nuestro" secreto Granger. Y antes de que digas algo, te conozco. Y aunque me echarías la culpa por lo que te sucedió y etc, etc, quedarías marcada y tu puestito en el ministerio se lo quedaria alguna de las remilgadas que se tiran al ministro.- sonrió.- por lo tanto empieza a llamar a tus amiguitos Hermione... por que el fin de semana recién comienza.

_-Ginny.._

_-Hermione, hace media hora que te estamos esperando. ¿sucede algo?_

_-No, no, es sólo que me surgieron algunos compromisos de última hora...- se detuvo al sentir la mano de Draco deslizándose por su espalda- que no.. puedo modificar.. es más me iré de Lon-dres...- titubeó cuando los labios del rubio se apretaron contra su clavícula- por el fin de semana.._

_-mm parece que te vas con uno de tus ligues... no te preocupes que ninguno de nosotros te molestará amiga. Bien por ti!_

_-Manda saludos a los chicos y cuidate mucho ginny, te llamo el lunes por la mañana._

_-Adiós._

-Astuta Granger, muy astuta. De esta manera nuestro pequeño jueguito no podrá prolongarse...- susurró sobre su oído.- con que uno de tus ligues eh... te has convertido en una verdadera zorrita...

-Callate. Y por el amor de dios ¿puedes dejar de tocarme Malfoy?

-Lo necesitas. Y lo sabes.

-¿No serás tú el que lo necesita?

-También pero yo no lo niego Granger. Aparte.. vamos linda.. puedes aprovechar estos dos días que te saque de tu pequeño y asqueroso mundo perfecto para divertirte en grande, como hacías antes...- sus ojos brillaron con malicia.

-No sé de que estas hablando.- musitó volteándose hacia una de las ventanas.

- Yo sé que sí. ¿No lo recuerdas? Porque yo sí Granger. Como frecuentabas los pubs nocturnos en busca de nuevas víctimas, como el Londres underground de los vampiros y cazadores te dio la bienvenida, como disfrutabas de todo ese poder y...

-Te falto mencionar lo devastada, sucia y vacía que me sentía después de esas noches, la cantidad de veces que lloré, que me miré en el espejo odiándo en lo que me había convertido...- dijo inexpresiva.- odiándote a ti.

- Jajaja... dices eso porque ya has olvidado como se sentía...- caminó a su alrededor.- y porque estas más que satisfecha en este momento pero no te preocupes, yo te voy a hacer recordar...- le dio un beso en la frente, lo que encolerizo a a joven.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?- encendió un cigarro.- ¿por qué volviste? puedes tener a cualquier mujer del mundo mágico, es más he escuchado de tus amoríos por varios años y creí que lo nuestro, lo que fuera que tuviéramos, se había terminado cuando renuncié a tu mundo...

-No puedes renunciar a lo que eres.

-Deja de decir eso maldita sea. Tu me hiciste esto.

-No Granger, y eso es lo que más te duele. Tu solita te metiste en este lío.- la miró con un dejo de pena para romper a reír.- ¿La sabelotodo insufrible va a llorar?- se acercó a la castaña.

-Jamás. Y mucho menos por ti. - exclamó con la frente en alto y la mirada rabiosa.

-Así me gusta.- sonrió de medio lado mientras miraba en detalle como el lujurioso cuerpo de la joven se contoneaba por su habitación. Maldita perra.

-¿Para que me trajiste?- musitó juguetona arrojándose sobre la cama.

-No para lo que tú crees. Sabes que sexo puedo conseguir en todos lados...- Hermione rodó los ojos.- y no sé para que gastas saliva preguntando cuando bien sabes que no te voy a decir...- se acercó sigiloso y colocándose sobre ella felinamente llevo una de sus manos desde el tobillo de la castaña hasta uno de sus muslos, desparramando un suspiro.- necesitaba esto.. sentirte debajo mío, como ahora, tan sumisa, tan mía...- agarró sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza presionándolas contra el colchón.- ¿por que lo sabes no _Hermione_? que eres m-i-a...- la joven con los ojos cerrados sólo entreabría los labios para escapar un poco del aire que pesado se arremolinaba en su pecho.- dímelo _Hermione_...sé que te mueres por que te posea en este mismo instante, puedo sentirlo... - la castaña se removió bajo su cuerpo.- di que eres mia y lo haré...

-yo...- abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y con una fuerza invisible arrojó al rubio contra uno de los extremos de la habitación.- dame ropa. Nos vamos a donde demonios quieras llevarme.

el joven complacido, sonrió.

* * *

Hermione se colocó un vestido de seda negro, con un escote bastante generoso y un largo que se entallaba unos cuantos centímetros por encima de la decencia de las rodillas. El cabello le caía por la espalda, en ondas ligeras. Sus labios rojos, esbozaron una media sonrisa, cuando vio el reflejo del rubio, ataviado en un elegante traje negro con camisa desabotonada, detrás de sí.

- Estás hermosa Granger...- extendió la palma de su mano al tatuaje del dragón.- pero esto no puede verse...

-¿Para qué lo pusiste allí entonces? -musitó al sentir como el dragón se hundía en su piel desapareciendo.

-Un pequeño recordatorio...- sonrió de medio lado.- ¿vamos?

-S...i- la joven titubeó. Tenía una ligera sospecha de a donde podrían dirigirse, y no le gustaba nada.

- Puedes tocarme.- dijo viendo como la joven se turbaba.

-¿Qué?

-Estas débil Granger. Y sabés que a ellos no les gustan los débiles...

-No iremos a...- susurró asustada.

-Exactamente.

-Pero...yo no puedo regresar...

-Conmigo si. O..¿acaso crees que he perdido el tiempo en estos últimos años?

-No voy a ir.

- I-r-a-s. - dijo arrastrando las letras con dureza.

-NO...- se alejó del joven desafiándolo.- tú no vas a obligarme Malfoy.

-Harás lo que yo te diga sangre sucia.- exclamó cerrando su puño, viendo como la joven se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.- o te olvidas que él que manda aquí soy yo.

-Eres despreciable.- la joven tenía los ojos cubiertos en lágrimas, presa del dolor que segundos antes el rubio había causado en su delicado cuerpo. Maldición. No estaba en condiciones de enfrentarlo.

- ¿Nada mejor se te ocurre para decirme?- la tomó por la muñeca levantándola con brusquedad.- Aii mirá lo que me haces hacer, ahora todo tu maquillaje está estropeado...- deslizó su mano por el rostro de la castaña.- Mucho mejor. Ahora sí que no se te ocurra hacer tonterías allí Granger, sabés que no todos son tan buenitos como yo...- la chica rodó los ojos indignada- hey, linda. que esto lo hago por ti, en nombre de los viejos tiempos que todavía te recuerdan..- terminó por susurrar en su oído para agarrarla fuertemente por la nuca y en un beso apasionado desaparecer.

* * *

**Aquí vengo con un nuevo capi**

**que espero que les guste... y mucho!**

**gracias a todas por sus reviews**

**aunque espero que sean muchos más**

**no saben como me gusta leer sus opiones acerca de la historia, sus preguntas,**

**expectativas, todo.**

**espero que hayan comenzado muy bien este nuevo año**

**:)**

**saludos y un muy buen 2011 para todas.**


End file.
